What She'd Known All Along
by SophStratt
Summary: In an old abandoned office under the Hoover Dam, after the battle they had just won, Rebecca Witwicky and Will Lennox discuss matters that had been shelved since she had let him. AU on shot of a story where Will isn't married, with my own OC, and the whole story is already being written. Please RxR!


*This is a one-shot for a story that I will start working on. It is a Transformers fan fiction with my own OC, and this might not happen in the actual thing, but I wanted to write it anyway. I love Lennox. He's almost as awesome as the Autobots! But in my story, he won't be married or have cute baby Annabelle. But he will live in the farmhouse!*

We'd just saved the world.

From giant alien robots. With the aid of giant alien robots.

And now we were back inside the Hoover Dam, all sitting together in one of the 'employee lounges', drinking coffee and talking, sometimes laughing, retelling stories from a mere couple of hours ago.

Everyone except me. I sat in the corner of the room, observing. Sam and Mikaela were all couple-y, and the soldiers were all discussing how awesome Will's move on the motorbike was. I'd watched that too, and at the time couldn't help but think it was quite hot.

But now, all I could think of was…we all could have died. Sam had been in the middle of an alien robot death match, until I had managed to drag my little brother away from the mess, and placing myself in it as well. Will could easily have been crushed by that Decepticon, and Mikaela and Bumblebee could have been blown to pieces. I could have lost my baby brother, his new girlfriend, my new alien friend, and...a man I had considered spending a lot of my life with. That thought sent shivers down my spine. Thinking about it, I don't know how I could cope if I _had lost _one of them, especially if it were Sam or Will.

My light was cut off when a figure stood in front of me.

"Wanna go for a walk?" He asked, holding a hand out to me.

I lifted my head up off of my knees, and smiled at him, taking his hand and letting him lead me away. Away from the stories that would haunt me forever, but were told in cheerful voices by people who had now brushed off the horror in them.

Will didn't let go of my hand. It's like he knew that I needed the comfort, and I did, so I didn't pull away either.

He opened a random door, that happened to be an abandoned office, and pulled me inside. There were cobwebs on the ceiling and a thick film of dust covered near enough every surface in the old office. You'd think even a secret organisation had time for housekeeping.

"I figured you could use someone to talk to, maybe a shoulder to cry on. I thought I'd offer my services before someone else did." Will said, grinning at me, before pulling me into his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and sighed into his shoulder. The tears came, but my body wasn't taken over by them. They were silent, and streamed down my face unnoticed.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

"What for?"

"Being here. Looking out for Sam…if anything had happened to him…that kid means the world to me," I said, pulling away, and then giving him a stern expression. "But don't you ever pull a stunt like that again!"

Will flinched at the anger in my voice.

"What stunt?" He asked.

"The. Whole. Thing. With. The. Bike. You. Idiot. I could have lost you! You. Stupid. Moron." I shouted, separating my words with a whack on his chest, and arms. They were weak hits, though. My adrenaline had long run out, and I was left feeling drained and tired.

"What was that?" He asked, catching my hands, holding them tight.

"W-what?" I replied, realising that I had told him I could have lost him. Like I thought he was mine.

"You said 'I could have lost you'. You still have feelings for me?" I noticed the hopeful look in his eyes, and the sound of longing in his voice.

I just nodded, not willing to try to say anything, because my voice would have been useless.

A slow smile, that I had loved and still did, spread across his face, and he pulled me into him, so our bodies were flush against each other. His grip on my wrists didn't loosen, and I didn't mind, because he leant in slowly, and I knew he was teasing me.

Yet, what he really should have seen coming after our time together was, I don't do anything slowly. I leant in the rest of the distance, and pressed my lips to his, feverishly. He seemed surprised at first, but then responded enthusiastically.

His hands released my wrists, skimming up my arms, one of his hands tangling itself in my hair, the other trailing down my side, and snaking around my waist tightly, so I couldn't escape even if, for some foolish, idiotic reason, I wanted to.

I suddenly felt as if I was home. Like being apart for the past six or seven months had left me feeling lost, and empty, but being back with him...I felt complete.

I knew that with Will around, I wouldn't be alone, wouldn't feel insecure or ugly again.

Because he'd always love me, and would always make sure I felt loved.

He pulled away for a second, letting me breathe, and his hand cupped my cheek.

"I love you, Rebecca." Will said, grinning at me, his thumb brushing across my cheekbone idly.

I gulped, tears prickling my eyes, as I finally said those words that he wanted to hear, that I needed him to hear. It had been left unsaid for far too long.

"I love you, Will." I replied.

"Took getting in the middle of an alien war for you to say it, but I'll take it." Will teased me, before smashing his mouth back down on mine.

I smiled against his lips.

_I'd just been waiting until I knew for sure,_ I thought. _And I realized that I'd known all along. This man was the one for me. _


End file.
